


I will leave a key for you outside my doorway

by Myheadisclear



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheadisclear/pseuds/Myheadisclear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabble of Jack struggling to cope with his daily baggage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will leave a key for you outside my doorway

**Author's Note:**

> This was a meme-challenge I did on LJ a while ago to help force me into writing something! Nerve wrackingly I've decided to post here! 
> 
> **The rules:**
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
> 4\. Do ten of these.  
> \-----  
> Unfortunately due to time restraints and the fact I had a brain freeze, I only managed six. (but close enough I think)  
> I chose the 24 fandom since that was my "thing" back then (and still is!) I've turned into a freakin' Jack/Renee shipper due to a few LJ users. Names will remain disclosed, but YOU know who you are. :P
> 
> There maybe some mistakes cuz I've only had it briefly looked over – thanks [agdhani](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani)  
> Each song is the title of each drabble along with the artist performing. The drabble is in no particular order, just what popped into my head while listening to the song.

**The Ladder – Andrew Belle  
1.**

  
It had taken him a long time to trust anyone. But with her it came in seconds. Since the first time he saw Renee Walker, he was struck with her strength and beauty, the way she held herself as she strode through the court room and presented Senator Mayer with a subpoena.  
  
Now here she was two months later, practically moved in to his apartment. He'd noticed little things appearing. Like the toothbrush beside the sink. Some perfume on his dressing table, along with her hair brush and a few items of clothing scattered around the bedroom.  
  
The first day she visited, he'd left the key under the door mat so she could use it to get in. He still struggled to move freely around his apartment without needing to hold on to pieces of furniture. However, his strength was returning in dribs and drabs.  
  
That same key now danced indistinguishably amongst the others on her key chain when she moved about.  
  
He stared across the room at her from where he sat on the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him. A slight smile spread across his face at the sight of her. Her hair was down, spread over her shoulders. That meant she was in a good mood. Nothing had gone wrong today.  
“Hey...”  
“Hey...” she smiled back, her lips curling up at one side. “You want something to eat?” she asked.  
He didn't answer at first. His eyes locked with hers, taking her in. Did she know what she was doing to him? How every day she was here, the proverbial wall he'd built around him for so long was slowly being chipped away.  
“Yeah, I could...”  
“I've got pizza...”  
“Sounds good...”

 

* * *

  
  
**Soul – Rocco Deluca and the Burden  
2.**

  
It gripped at the edge of his sanity, watching as she slowly slipped away in his arms. He cried, cursed, but no one could hear him. No one came to help. His soul ripped open, and as she took her last breath, he felt as if a part of him was dying too.  
  
He woke with a start, sweating, tangled in the bed sheets. He blinked several times finding his bearings as he took in his surroundings. This wasn't his room.  
  
 _It was hers._  
  
The door opened and she appeared in the open space.  
  
 _Breathing._  
  
 _Alive._  
  
No blood ran from her mouth.  
  
Renee crossed the room and was by his side, her hand brushed across his forehead then down his cheek. “I'm here... it's okay.” she whispered against his ear as her arms went around him. He pressed his head to hers and breathed.  
“Stay here...please.”

 

* * *

  
  
**I Won't Let You Go – James Morrison  
3.**

  
Tears slipped down Renee's cheeks. After everything he'd done, not just saving her life, but the lives of thousands, and now this.  
Life was cruel.  
He sat on the gurney, legs stretched out in front of him, his hand reached up and brushed her cheek and even though he was weak, at death's door, he managed a smile for her.  
He'd told her it was okay.  
His hand slipped down and she caught it in hers.  
“It's time...” A paramedic was by his side, ready to take him to the ambulance waiting outside.  
He nodded.  
 _It was time._

 

* * *

  
  
  
**Favor – Rocco Deluca and the Burden  
4.**

  
Her breath hitched in her throat, heart pounding against her chest as she remembered to breath. His hands were all over her, trailing lines of fire over her skin as they melded into one another. Her legs tightened around his waist as she brought her hips up to meet his.  
“Jack...”  
His smile radiated through her as their eyes locked, a minute went past, maybe two, who knows, who fucking cares? Renee lifted her mouth to claim his. His tongue was hot and smooth sliding against hers. She could taste the wine he'd been drinking earlier that evening.  
It hadn't been the plan to sleep with him when he'd knocked on her door that evening. But even now, feeling the tip his tongue as it lingered over her breast right before he took it into his mouth, she knew she was falling in love with him.  
One hand grasped both her wrists tightly above her head while the other pressed down against her hip. She could tell in that careful way he watched her as they made love, he was making sure he didn't cause her any pain. The moment she winced he slowed to gentle pace, easing on his grip with each hand.  
“No, don't, keep...”  
“You sure?”  
“Yesssss.... mmmm, oh god...”  
The blissful fluttering sensation swelled up her body as her climax built. So close.  
His name on the tip of her tongue as she felt herself contract and squeezed her eyes closed, feeling the pressure firing behind her eyelids like a supernova as her mind exploded. Moment's later he followed her, his body sinking against hers, a thousand words on his tongue, but the only one he could breath was:  
“Renee...”

 

* * *

  
  
  
**Amsterdam – Coldplay  
5.**

  
His hand was shaking. The needle next to his skin as he tried to focus on the vein. So close, a few second later and all his troubles would be swimming away. That was until he heard her voice.  
“Dad, you up there?”  
  
Kim.  
 _Dammit!_  
  
“Not right now sweetheart, I'm just in the middle of something,” he'd told her.  
  
 _Fuck!_  
  
Still the needle remained scratching at his skin. He couldn't control it any more, the shaking in his hand more violent than ever.  
A roar ripped through him as he threw the syringe across the room. He ripped the tourniquet from his arm and that followed. His fists came down against the glass desk with the heavy thud, so hard everything shook.  
Rage simmering just beneath the surface.  
He was betraying everything he loved. Kim, the job. Throwing it all away for what?  
In the corner of his eye, he could see the tourniquet and slipped off his chair, scurrying across the room on his hands and knees, to retrieve the needle. He leaned back against the window, staring at the syringe rolling between his fingers.  
Maybe just one hit?  
Just to tied him on.  
  
He tossed it in the bin and climbed back onto his feet, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve as he rolled it down over his arm, covering the gathering of pre-made track marks in the crook of his arm.  
  
 _Step 1._  
  
I admit I am powerless over my addiction – that my life has become unmanageable.

 

* * *

 

  
  
 **Open Your Eyes – Andrew Belle  
6.**

  
“His eyes are open,” a familiar voice called out.  
He could hear the the confused mingle of voices around him, switching between panic, elation and surprise.  
He could see images in front of him, outlines of forms, but unable to make out exactly what it was he was looking at,  
“Can we clear the room.” A different voice this time, one he didn't recognise.  
“Jack, can you hear me? Are you awake?”  
  
His eyes closed.  
Immersed by darkness  
  
 _Maybe next time he'll try._

 

* * *

 


End file.
